You Don't Have To Put On The Red Light
by MrBloodline
Summary: UA. "La retrouver une fois par semaine dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'était devenu comme un jeu pour moi. " Drabble Sebtana.


**Notes :** Salut à tous ! Je n'ai rien posté ici depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que j'ai traversé une épreuve difficile, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur je sujet. Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose que j'ai écrite, mais j'ai su m'en contenter, puisque je voulais vraiment le poster malgré tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré … bref.

**Disclaimer **: Moi, je n'aurais pas fait n'importe quoi avec la série (pas autant que Ryan en tout cas). Rien ne m'appartient, bien sûr.

**Pairing **: Sebtana (Sebastian/Santana). Pas de surprises, je suis très fan de ce couple, n'en déplaise à ceux qui ne peuvent voir Sebastian qu'avec un homme (oui, Alounet, c'est pour toi ! Mais je te vénère quand même ! Dieu bénisse tes talents d'écrivain, Amen).

**Genre **: Ce n'est pas de la romance. C'est complexe. Et bizarre … un peu. Bref, je vous laisse juges … n'oubliez pas que c'est un drabble. ;)

* * *

La retrouver une fois par semaine dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'était devenu comme un jeu pour moi.

Étant célibataire et sans enfants, j'avais la conscience tranquille, puisque je ne n'avais - pour une fois - rien à me reprocher. J'ignorais en revanche s'il en était de même pour elle. Je ne savais presque rien de sa vie privée, mis à part qu'elle n'était plus en bons termes avec ses parents depuis quelques années ; elle y avait brièvement fait allusion quand, poussé par la curiosité, je lui avait demandé pourquoi elle exerçait ce métier si ingrat. Personne ne devrait être obligé de vendre son corps, surtout pas pour payer quelques factures. Moi-même, j'étais contre ce genre de chose … en principe. Pour elle, j'avais fait une exception. Elle me fascinait. Me faisait ressentir des choses qu'aucune autre femme n'avait pu me faire ressentir auparavant, et ce, depuis que le hasard (ou la chance) m'avait permit de la rencontrer.

Elle m'avait répondu que ses parents l'avaient foutu à la porte, et je n'avais pas chercher à en savoir plus. D'expérience, je savais que le silence était parfois préférable au fait d'aborder des sujets sensible.

Nous avions finit notre affaire depuis déjà quelques minutes, et je l'avait observé pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Tous les hommes de la terre auraient été d'accord avec moi : c'était vraiment une très belle femme. Elle possédait le charme propre aux femmes d'origine hispanique. De taille moyenne, plutôt mince, et ses long cheveux noirs lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au bas du dos. Sa peau matte était plus douce que celle d'un nourrisson, ce qui pouvait surprendre, elle qui au premier abords paraissait si dure.

- Tu pars déjà ?

Elle s'était tournée vers moi, avait enfilé son soutien gorge, et m'avait répondu :

- Bien sûr. T'as ton compte, c'est indéniable. J'vois pas pourquoi je devrait rester ici, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

J'avais grimacé. Après un instant de silence, elle avait ajoutée :

- T'es plutôt sympa, tu sais. Les autres, ils se foutent bien que je reste ou que je m'en aille.

- Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses, avait-je répliqué d'un ton amusé, bien que j'avais ressentir un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de la voir partir.

Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, et après avoir retrouvée ses derniers vêtements et obtenue son dû, elle s'était éclipsé. Discrètement, sans se faire remarquer. Plus silencieuse qu'une ombre. Moi, j'étais resté allongé sur ce lit, perdu dans mes pensées.

De toutes les femmes vivait sur cette planète, pourquoi avait-il fallut que je sois obsédé par elle … ?

C'était une question qui allait me hanter encore longtemps. Car j'avais l'intention de la revoir, aussi souvent que possible. Peu importe les conséquences.

Si l'amour était un piège, il venait de se refermer sur moi à jamais.

* * *

_Merci de ne pas essayer de me tuer, ça serait quand même dommage. :3_

_Bref (souvenirs !) n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Désolé pour les fautes, et blah blah blah …_

_Bisous à (si elles le voient) Nema, Brochy et ma Marie. Gros bisous aussi à Alounet et Dark Roz, avec qui je ne parle plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais à qui je pense et que j'admire toujours. :3_


End file.
